


Ask Nothing Further

by aadarshinah



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Nothing Further

**Author's Note:**

> Top Commenter prize for fanficfan123 for McShep Match 2012.   
> \- - -   
> "To love or to have loved, that is enough. Ask nothing further. There is no other pearl to be found in the dark folds of life. To love is a consummation."
> 
> Victor Hugo Les Misérables

Rodney drifts on the edge between sleeping and waking for a good twenty minutes before he can no longer ignore the sounds - and the smells - making their way from the kitchen downstairs into the guest bedroom he's now occupying in his sister's house. His bed is just too warm for it to be otherwise and, God, he can't honestly remember the last time he got to sleep a full night, uninterrupted by a crisis of one sort or another.

Still, he's not yet fully awake when he opens his eyes, and it takes him a moment to connect the soft, golden light filling the room with lamp and the warm lump next to him as John, who's using the light to read an old, much-thumbed edition of Dracula he must have lifted from the English major's bookcases, still in his nightclothes.

"John," he murmurs, "what are you doing?"

"It's raining."

"So?"

"So..." John says, "I didn't feel like running in the pouring rain. So I thought I'd read instead." He gestures with his book, his thumb holding his place therein, as if to illustrate this point.

Rodney blinks. And blinks again, until the worst of the grogginess is gone. "My sister's going to notice you didn't sleep on the couch."

"Like she didn't think we were dating the moment you asked if I could come along for your visit."

"I told her we're just friends," he frowns.

"I think the only person who still believes that is Woolsey."

"Woolsey's an idiot."

John makes a noncommittal hmmm and sets his book aside.

"Well, he is."

"Or maybe he's just smart enough not to notice anything he'd have to report."

It's Rodney's turn to make a noncommittal hmmm. He's still yet to see anything from Richard that would mark him as a worthy successor to Sam or Elizabeth, but he supposes even the Americans wouldn't make a complete idiot their representative to the IOA.

John turns off the lamp.

"What're you doing?" he asks.

"Making the most of our vacation," John says before he leans over an kisses him, hand already slipping under Rodney's shirt.

Rodney deepens the kiss. They'll have to think of an excuse for why they missed breakfast later, but he's not going to argue with logic like that.


End file.
